Replacement Girl
by lilfiftyfour
Summary: There's a new girl in town who understand where Jimmy's coming from, but will she ever understand where he's been? ONESHOT


Summary: There's a new girl in town who understands where Jimmy's coming from, but will she ever understand where he's been?

Dislcaimer: Sadly I do not own any of the Degrassi characters, and the title, "Replacement Girl", belongs to Aubrey Graham, aka, Drake.

And now….

**REPLACEMENT GIRL**

Jimmy wheeled into The Dot and acknowledged Spinner as he sat at his usual table.

"What can I get for ya dude?" Spinner asked as he handed Jimmy a water and set another one down across the table.

"Oh Spin, it's just me today" Jimmy said referring to the glass of water across from him. Spinner nodded. "I'll have a burger and fries Spin."

Spinner walked away, wondering if Ashley not being there should bother him, or if it was just happenstance.

MEANWHILE…

Clarissa wondered if she would ever be able to fit in here. It was hard enough at her old school, especially after the accident, but in this new place…? She went up to Spinner and asked if she could be given a table and was promptly served.

She wondered if everyone here was as nice as this young man. As she was finishing up, Jimmy wheeled past her on his way to the door. The chair caught her attention. Not because it was different, but because it was familiar. She promptly put ten dollars on the table, nodded a thank you to Spinner, and turned to exit the restaurant.

As Jimmy rolled off of the ramp, she started down it. Jimmy got the idea that someone was following him. He stopped and turned around, looking up, expecting to see Spinner's face. Instead, he saw the treetops, looking down now, he saw her.

Clarissa was somewhat frightened at Jimmy's abrupt halt, but collected herself. She introduced herself, and he did the same. "Are you new in town?" Jimmy asked.

"Yea, I'm from New York, but after my accident, my parents felt it would be better to move up here, where there's 'more space'" she replied, quoting her parents.

"I see. Well, are you going to be going to Degrassi? If you are, maybe I could show you around." Jimmy understood where she was coming from. He understood that right now she could probably use a friend.

"Yea, I am. And that'd be great." Clarissa didn't know a lot about Jimmy, but she understood that they had at least two things in common. One, they now went to the same school, and two, they were both disabled from the waist down.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Jimmy and Ashley walked down the hallway talking about anything and everything when Clarissa wheeled up. Jimmy waved to her, signaling for her to come over. Jimmy introduced Ashley and Clarissa. The bell rang and Ashley gave Jimmy a kiss on the cheek and headed to class. Meanwhile, Clarissa and Jimmy began their tour.

"And this is the MI lab, where Mr. Simpson teaches." Jimmy explained.

"So, you and Ashley…you're friends?"

"Yea, and a little more. She's really great."

"She seems nice. And IT doesn't bother her?" Clarissa asked.

"It?" Jimmy asked, but then realized what Clarissa was asking. "Well, she insists that she doesn't but, how can it not. All I know is that Ash and I love eachother, and I'm so beyond lucky to have her." Jimmy smiled.

Clarissa noticed that Jimmy was totally in love with Ash and accepted that. She realized that people here, could look past the chair. And this realization, made her happy.

"So that's it, you've officially been welcomed to Degrassi." Jimmy smiled as he concluded their little tour. "Here's my schedule if you need any help. I get the five minutes before and after the bell just like you."

"Okay thanks" Clarissa replied and wheeled away to her next class just as the halls began to fill.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Over the past few days, Ashley had noticed that Jimmy had been spending less time with her and more time with Clarissa. This worried her a little. Did Clarissa have something that she didn't? Of course she did. She understood what Jimmy went through everyday. Ashley could never offer that kind of understanding.

She loved Jimmy, and she was pretty sure that Jimmy loved her. But what if the one thing Ashley lacked, was the one thing Clarissa had??? Afterall, Clarissa did seem pretty nice. She made good grades and was an excellent listener. She enjoyed music and could even sing and write songs. She was interested in Art and was planning to be an art major as well.

So there they were. Two things that Clarissa had that Ashley didn't. One, she was good at art. Two, she understood where Jimmy was coming from and what he went through everyday, like no one else could.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Jimmy opened the door to see Clarissa there crying. "I'm sorry Jimmy I had no where else to go. My parents aren't home and you're the only person I knew who would understand." Clarissa cried.

It was raining outside and she was drenched. Jimmy immediately invited her in. As he left the room in search of a towel, Ashley stood up from the couch.

"Oh I'm so sorry Ashley, I didn't mean to interrupt something." Clarissa said, shivering.

Ashley pondered lashing out at Clarissa but wisely chose not to. Instead she walked over to Clarissa and told her that they were just studying, instead of the truth that they WERE enjoying a nice romantic evening.

Jimmy came in just in time to interrupt the almost awkward silence. He insisted that Clarissa get out of the wet clothes and the now drenched chair. Before he could ask it of her, Ashley, being the mature and calm person that she is, offered to help Clarissa change into new clothes(some of Ashley's that she always kept at Jimmy's) while Jimmy dried off Clarissa's chair.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

An hour or so later, the rain had stopped and Clarissa had gone home. Ashley and Jimmy, having done their good deed of the day, were alone again. However, Ashley was slightly more worried about a "connection" between Clarissa and Jimmy. Jimmy picked up on this worry. "We're just friends Ash."

"Really Jimmy? Because you seem to be spending a lot of time together."

"Ash, she's new in town and she needed a friend. I understand how she feels right now Ash. I couldn't just let her suffer."

"I guess not, that wouldn't be in character with Mr. Brooks' irresistible charm." Ashley smiled almost completely relieved, but still a little on edge.

"Ashley, Clarissa may understand where I'm coming from, but she'll never understand where I've been and who I was before. You and I have known each other since forever, and I've always known that you're the one. Clarissa will never understand that. Because she wasn't there. But you were Ash, and for that, there's no Replacement."

Ashley and Jimmy both smiled lovingly at one another as Ashley snuggled up next to Jimmy. "There's no replacement" the words continued to echo in Ashley's head. She smiled at Jimmy who returned the gesture. To himself he thought, "Replacement Girl, hmm sounds like a song title maybe the band…nah. There's no such thing with Ash, she can never be replaced!"

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

And there it is…my second fanfic. I couldn't quite get the ending to work the way I wanted to. So if you wanna just cut the last paragraph out, be my guest. I couldn't decide which of these versions was better, even though they both aren't what I wanted. Anyways, please review…and be brutally honest if need be!!! Thanks for reading!

DISCLAIMER: once again, Degrassi and "Replacement Girl" are not mine…(too bad!)


End file.
